


Backlash [Lemon]

by saltwater_sunsets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwater_sunsets/pseuds/saltwater_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Arthur Kirkland has its perks and disadvantages. </p><p>After a particularly stressful day of running your country, you become sad to hear that a jealous nation was talking behind your back. How does England cheer you up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backlash [Lemon]

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For the sake of this story, Singapore is a female nation who misses being a part of the British Empire. I realize that there's no canon character for Singapore but mentioned her because I felt like it worked for the plot.

You knew that the backlash of dating Arthur Kirkland would ultimately arrive.

Whether he liked to admit it or not, Arthur was definitely popular among the other nations. He was a common crush of the females and you realized this fact during the early stages of your friendship. It was not uncommon for you to overhear the girls talking about how they found him attractive in terms of his accent, choice of attire, and mannerisms. You thought they were silly until your romantic feelings towards Arthur surfaced. But you were lucky that he had already loved you first.

Once you began a relationship with him, you realized that it would be impossible to avoid hurtful remarks from those jealous girls. Bracing yourself for the gossip was your only option.

It took a long time before the insults for “dating a person as lovely as Arthur” came back to you. Singapore claimed that you, being a third world country, were not good enough for him either. Your British boyfriend could apparently “find somebody who is so much better than _______.”

Your reputation claimed that you were strong and uncaring; this situation was no different.

However, you shoved those words to the back of your mind. There was no need to talk to Arthur about what Singapore said since it wouldn’t really solve the problem. You didn’t want to see him angry either.

Only recently did that old slander bother you. Stress was at an all-time high in your household with Arthur due to land boundaries and economic issues with the other nations. You could see how these events were affecting him. Arthur was losing sleep and often came home at late times of the night. 

By focusing on his stress, you could barely recognize your own. 

After a particularly long meeting with your boss, your best friend Taiwan informed you that Singapore was talking behind your back again. You had heard all of these insults in previous times, but you couldn’t handle it on top of the anxiety that you were already holding in.

After you finished your conversation with Taiwan, you dragged your feet towards the living room and cried into a pillow on the couch.

“_____, my love, why are you crying?”

You felt like a fool for not even noticing that Arthur had come home. The words felt like a lump in your throat when you tried to explain yourself. He responded by walking over to the coach and wrapping his arms around you.

“I hate to see you upset, love. Would you please tell me what is bothering you? I promise that I will listen.”

You felt warm in his embrace, yet even worse after hearing his words. Arthur was drowning in his own worries but was caring about your needs first. How could you be so selfish?

“Don’t worry a-about me,” You wiped your tears away with your shirt sleeve. “You h-have all of that paperwork to fill out for your boss and-”

“It can always wait, especially when my lovely girlfriend is obviously distraught. Do you forget that we’ve been together for two years? You’ve never cried without a reason.”

You felt cornered, “You know Singapore, right? I heard from Taiwan that she was saying bad things about me. She said….that a third world nation like me shouldn’t be dating a prosperous and powerful country like yourself. I’m apparently….not good enough for you when you can find somebody who is better.”

He remained silent for a moment, then speaking in a softer voice than expected, “Why would she say something like that?”

“The others say the same thing...not just her.” 

“I……...don’t understand.”

“You know a lot of girls have been in love you with you, right? They aren’t too happy to see you dating me.”

“That’s preposterous, all of it!” Arthur moved his hands from your sides to touch your cheeks and looked at you directly in the eye. “Do you believe them?”

“N-no, I’m just hurt that somebody would think that about me. She don’t even know me at all.” 

“They are simply jealous gits, ______. Their words are complete rubbish. I fell in love with you because you are a brilliant woman, inside and out. You have a wonderful heart that the others girls will never have. My feelings for you did not spring up overnight. I knew, after a long period of introspection, that you were definitely the one for me. And I don’t mind if your country is third world anyhow. What does that truly mean?”

Fresh tears started rolling down your cheeks, from joy rather than sorrow. You murmured a “thank you” and hugged him tightly. Your boyfriend laughed in response.

“Besides, you often hear me speak of the glory days. I’m not so wonderful as I was in those times anymore.”

“I don’t care if you no longer have an empire, you’re still wonderful to me.” You kissed him softly.

He kissed you back, but maintained the same level of gentleness. It felt amazing to be close with him; you couldn’t help yourself but to crave more. 

Being together for two years meant that Arthur was able to easily guess what you were thinking.

“You’re not thinking clearly, ______. I understand that you’re in distress but we shouldn’t be doing something like that unless you’re hap-” You interrupted his thought by brushing your hand on his crotch.

“I’m not drunk, Arthur. I k-know exactly what I’m doing right now.”

“Ah, well..” He gasped after feeling your hand rub against his bulge with a faster speed. “I still f-feel like I’m still taking advantage of y-you.”

You blushed at the fact that he was being so considerate.

“It would make me feel a lot better if we had sex,” You traded your teasing motions for an embrace. “I long to be intimate with you after all.”

You were perfectly fine with snuggling if he was uncomfortable with this entire situation. Arthur thought about his answer for a moment, took a deep breath, and then nodded. He positioned himself on the couch so that you could sit on his lap and face him. With Arthur’s left arm held against your back, you kissed him roughly. You felt embarrassed about breaking away for air so soon, so you blamed that on the fact that you were crying only a few minutes before.

The sadness in your heart melted away with each passing second. After dwelling in the pleasure for a few moments, your mind eventually drifted towards the thought of Arthur’s needs. You grinded against his bulge and tugged at Arthur’s white dress shirt. Your boyfriend gasped at the contact of your hand slipping underneath the fabric of his attire and your womanhood against his member.

He ended the kiss so that both of you could strip. As much as you enjoyed the beautiful sight of Arthur in his dress clothes, the thought of his nakedness was definitely more enticing. You didn’t feel embarrassed to be naked in his presence anymore, since your first act of intimacy with him was six months ago. 

With newfound energy, you bend over to stroke and eventually lick his manhood. Arthur’s face twisted in ecstasy as your mouth descends down his member. Knowing that you could place a strong country like Arthur in a vulnerable position was such a turn on. Hearing him moan in that sexy accent was just another bonus!

Arthur pulled your mouth away before finding his release. You want to question his motives, but a passionate kiss prevented you from speaking. While one of his hands touched the back of your head and ran through your (colored) hair, the other rubbed against your womanhood. 

You moan in the kiss, permitting Arthur’s tongue to graze the insides of your cheeks and beyond. As two of his fingers traveled inside of you, the sounds of your delight become louder. His lips then leave yours.

“Please…” Your begged in a voice laced with lustful desperation, “...fuck me already….”

Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement. Hearing you, the beautiful and headstrong nation of ______, beg for him seemed like just a fantasy. There was no way in hell that he could refuse you now!

As you wrap your arms around his neck to keep yourself steady, Arthur pushed your hips down so that his cock entered you. Your body moved on instinct and didn’t feel uncomfortable in the slightest concerning his presence. In no time at all you immediately started bouncing on his member at a rugged speed. Arthur’s own body is motionless, allowing him to be completely consumed by the pleasure he is experiencing. 

Any sadness that you felt before was completely vaporized in this moment. Singapore’s cruel words didn’t matter. It seemed like Arthur was the only person on Earth and you were determined to make him feel good.

You maintained a lustful gaze towards his grassy eyes; there was a sense of pride within yourself when you realized that your boyfriend is too deep in his bliss to return a glance.

Once your movements slow down a bit, mostly due to dwindling energy, Arthur grabbed onto your hips. You were surprised by the sudden contact in which he utilizes to roughen the pace. He’s taken control of the situation and you were perfectly okay with this exchange of power.

Although your energy sinks lower, you felt the need for release grow even stronger. Arthur kissed your cheeks after you rested your head on his shoulder. The last thing you wanted was for this moment to end with your eventual climax, so your mind conjured up jumbled thoughts as a distraction.

Once the tension becomes unbearable, you succumbed to an intense orgasm. Arthur’s own climax soon followed. Your boyfriend then laid on top of you, turning his head to give you some room to breath.

Arthur touched your face after a few moments of silence, “I love you, ______. I hope you’re feeling much better.”

“I love you too.” You completely forget you even upset in the first place! “I definitely am!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and giving a "kudos" if you did! As always, constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
